Pretty Rhythm: Radiant Princess
Pretty Rhythm: Radiant Princess'''is a fanseries of the User Millyna. The main theme is friendship, the soul and Coords. The series has the new Prism Change, for short PriChange, wich base on the Making Drama and the Cylume Change of PriPara. It is a sequel to Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live. Plot See Episodeslist Becomming a great Prism Star is the wish of Akari, Mai and Nozomi. Even the three girls don't know, that their Dreams will come true, they've got a big problem. Untrue Dreams are going to destroy the Prism Shows! Charakters Protagonists '''Tenshi Akari Akari is a 14 years old, Sexy-type Prism Star and the main charakter of the series. She is a big fan of the currend Prism Queen Renjoji Bell and wants to become a Prism Star like her. When she moved to Tokia, she joined Edel Rose. She works hard to become a Prism Star and was able to do a three-jump chain. Her Pair Friend is Rizm and her Prism Live instrument is, like Bells, a violin. Her theme are the stars and her themecolors are gold and red. Her My Song is Reach for the stars. At the end of the series, she did a seven jump-chain and is the owner of the Starlight Princess Coord. Even she did a seven jump-chain, she was later not able to do it again. Later she just can do five. Her jumps are Starry Splash, Golden Star Magic, Starlit Spiral, Sparkling Future Star, Starry Prism Phoenix, Roard to the sky and Starlight accession. Later she just jump Starry Splash, Golden Star Magic, Starlit Spiral, Roard to the sky and Starlight Accession. Himitsu Mai Mai is a 14 years old, lovely-type Prism Star of Edel Rose. She debuted before the start of the series and was a bit a famous Prism Star. Mai and Nozomi are best friends, even Nozomi didn´t do her debut until the series starts. At the starts of the series, she could do two jumps in a chain. Her Pair Friend called Tanz and her Prism Live instrument is a baton, like Junes. Her theme is music and her themecolors are violet and red. Her My Song is Pretty Rhythm Secret Dance. At the end of the series, she is the owner of the Music Princess Coord. She can do four jumps, Melodic Splash, DoreMiFaSo Slider, Roard to Symphonia and Orchestra Magica. Yujo Nozomi Nozomi is a 14 years old, Pop-type Prism Star but debuted first while the series. She is part of Edel Rose and Mais best friend. Nozomi is a great dancer but very bad in singing. At the beginning, she wasn't able to do a jump-chain but she learned it. Her Pair Friend is Spiral and her instrument is a flute. Her theme is the rainbow and her themecolors are blue and violet. Her My Song is Natsuiro! ''At the end of the series, she is the owner of the Rainbow Princess Coord. She can do four jumps, Colorful Splash, Million colored sky, Rainbow Roard and Rainbow Tail. She is in love with Daigo. '''Yume Nora' Nora is a fiveteen-year-old girl and the daughter of the President of Infinity Dream Society. She is the designer of the Dream Coords and also owner of the true Dream Coord. She is called Princess of the PriChange. Her father thinks she have designed her Dream Coord so he forcing Nora, to design another Dream Coords. As a result, Nora has been subjected the control of the untrue Dream Coords and become the puppet of her father. This will destroy her soul. She also can't perform a Prism Show, because she hasn't Prism Sparkle. Her soul is trapped in the world of Prism Change, even this world is created by her. At the end of the series she is rescued by Akari, May and Nozomi, even she was a bit psychologically injured. Her style is Star, her theme are clothes and worlds and her Theme Colors are black and white. She sings often while designing and in the depths of the Prism Change World, this song can also be heard. This song is called Infinity Dream. Because she is later referred to be a member of Princess', it is maybe so, that she can perform Prism Shows again. Antagonists Yume Akuma Yume Akuma is the 56 year old president of Infinity Dream Society and the father of Nora. He is obsessed them to rule over the prism shows. Therefore, it uses the fact that Nora is a talented designer and also the owner of the real Dream Coords. He also mentioned once that Nora has reportedly created the PriChange world for themselves. Whether this is true is unclear. Other Tsuwabuki Daigo Daigo is a Prism Star of Edelrose. He is sixteen years old and the Last winner of the title Prism King. He is revered by many girls. Mai is one of his admirers. Akari behaves arrogantly towards him and Nozomi thinks he is just another Prism star. During the series Daigo and Mai come together. As a result of Mai, she is hated by many other girls and worshiped at the same time. Prism Change The Prism Change, PriChange short, is a mysterious part of the prism shows. It is only possible to do a PriChange when wearing a special stone with you. The only known stones are Seventh Coords and Dream Coords. The PriChange is done near the end of the Prism Show. Here, another song is sung and the Prism Star uses a microphone. The supported Stone activates itself and also you change your clothes. What exactly happened during the PriChange of different. It depends on the Coord. The PriChange based on the Cylume Change and the Making Drama from the sequel to Pretty Rhythm, PriPara. Music Insert Songs * Reach for the stars My Song * Infintiy Dream Image Song * Pretty Rhythm Secret Dance My Song * Natsuiro! My Song * Everyone is a Princess Image Song * Diamond My Song * Kiseki Princess Dream Coord Song * Rainbow Live Seventh Coord Song * Winter Time! Winter Dream Coords Song Openings and Endings * Rainbow Live 1 * Kiseki 1 * Royal Kiss 2 * Everyone is a Princess 2 * Depths of the heart 3 * Infinity Dream 3 Tornaments Snowflake Dream Grand Prix The Snowflake Dream Grand Prix is a Tournament, which is organized by the Infintiy Dream Society and the prism Show Association. It is a competition in which the first three placed can ever win a Dream Coord. Prism Lives and Prism Changes are counted. The first place was taken by Akari, second place by Mai and third place by Nozomi. The Dream Coords were the Shining Snowflake Dream Coord, the Sweet Winter Dream Coord and the Merry Christmas Dream Coord. Street Day Dream Grand Prix The Street Day Dream Grand Prix is a Tournament, which is organized by the Infintiy Dream Society and the prism Show Association. It is a competition in which the first three placed can ever win a Dream Coord. Prism Lives and Prism Changes are counted. The participants dance in the first round alone and in the second in a group. The Dream Coords were the Street Girl Dream Coord, the Spring Girl Dream Coord and the Mystery Dawn Dream Coord. Trivia * It's the second series, where someone is controlled by Clothes after Pretty Rhythm: Dear my Future. Category:Fanseries Category:User:Millyna Category:Pretty Rhythm: Radiant Princess